Mother Nature meets the Guardians
by DisneyGirl365
Summary: Zaharra is Mother Nature. She is not the original Mother Nature, she is the great great grand daughter of the first Mother Nature. Zaharra meets Jack Frost who introduces her to the rest of the Guardians.


Mother Nature Meets the Guardians

Zaharra who is more commonly known to most as Mother Nature, or at least that is what the moon calls her. Zaharra is able to control the elements and bend them to her will. The people who have seen Mother Nature describe her to have wings that sparkle in the light, if you look in just the right angle her wings cast rainbows. People say her clothes looks like the nature, she wears a skirt with pants underneath, and her shirt has leafs on the top. They say she has intense electric blue eyes that are kind and gentle at the same time. Her hair is a warm chocolate brown like the trees and the earth. Zaharra is not the original Mother Nature; Zaharra is the great great grand daughter. A child of the earth.

Zaharra was walking around on a cold winter night in New York. _It is freezing cold out here._

There was a shadow in the trees. Zaharra turned towards it and got ready to fight with fire if needed. Zaharra has been attacked on many occasions like this. People have tried to use her abilities to get what they want.

"Hold it hold it I'm just wondering who you are, I have never seen you before." The shadow moved into the light. It was a boy with white hair and wearing a blue sweater, brown pants, and no shoes.

"Aren't your feet cold" Zaharra said looking at his feet.

"No you see I am Jack Frost, that's what the moon told me."

"Jack you talk to the moon to! I thought I was the only one."

"No there are more of us there is North, Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy and so many more. We guard the children of the world against threats. By the way who are you?"

"Oh sorry I am Zaharra but most people refer to me as Mother Nature, a child of the earth, the great great grand daughter of the first Mother Nature"

"Wait you are Mother Nature! Holy Crap that is so cool so what do you do? It looked like you were expecting to fight off a creep off with your bare hands."

"Not my bare hands. When you are Mother Nature you need to help the earth. You see I can control the elements." Zaharra Makes a fireball in her hand, then shapes a rock into different shapes, then forms the water from the air into a ball, and then creating a mini tornado in her had. Jack watched on in amazement.

"That is amazing! You should really meet the others."

Jack and Zaharra first visit Tooth. The high energy Fairy that collects children's Teeth and saves their memories in them. Tooth has these feathers that make her dress that is mostly green but has magnificent colors throughout.

When Tooth saw Jack she got really exited and was even more exited to meet the stranger with him.

"Jack I am so happy you came by!" Tooth started looking at Jacks teeth. "Oh how rude of me, who's your friend?"

"Tooth this is Mother Nature Zaharra." Jack gestures over to Zaharra.

"Oh my it is so good to meet you!" Tooth shook Zaharra's hand.

Zaharra Jack and Tooth had such a great time together; they played tag Zaharra found it amazing how such a simple game could be so entertaining.

Zaharra watched in amazement as Tooth chases Jack. _I'm so happy there are more people like me. _

When the game ended it was time to leave.

"Bye Tooth it was great meeting you." Zaharra and tooth hugged goodbye.

Off Jack and Zaharra went to go meet Bunnymund

Bunnymund is the Easter Bunny; every year he hides eggs so the children can find them. Bunnymund has an Australian accent and carries around a boomerang. He is not the size of a normal bunny; he is the size of a person.

When Bunnymund saw Jack he was not too happy. They don't have a very good relationship; they tend to pull harmless pranks on each other every once in a while. Bunnymund was interested to see whom jack was bringing with him.

"Jack I didn't expect to see you here." Bunnymund was Looking at Jack and debating weather or not he needed his boomerang.

"Well I met someone and I decided you should meet her," Jack gestures over to Zaharra. "Zaharra this is Bunnymund, Bunnymund this is Zaharra, known to most as Mother Nature."

"A child of the earth,It's a pleasure to meet you." Bunnymund shakes hands with Zaharra.

"Bunnymund what are those running around?" Zaharra points behind Bunnymund to these round eggs running around.

"Ah those are the Easter eggs. Do you want to paint some?"

"Oh that would be so much fun!"

Zaharra, Jack, and Bunnymund spent hours painting eggs and telling jokes, with the occasional fight between Jack and Bunnymund. They had so much fun they lost track of time, 2½ hours passed by.

"It was great to meet you Bunnymund." Zaharra shook hands with Bunnymund, and then they were off

Jack and Zaharra left and were now heading to see North.

North who is more commonly known as Santa Clause. North brings presents to all the good children of the world. He is Russian and has tattoos on his arms, one saying naughty and one saying nice. He may look a little intimidating the first time you see him but he is actually kind of gentle.

When North saw Jack come in with someone he was wondering what Jack wanted today. Now that Jack was a Guardian he couldn't keep Jack out. But he was interested in the visit.

"Jack how are you doing?" North gives Jack a giant bear hug.

Good North. I wanted you to meet someone" Jack gestures to Zaharra. "This is Mother Nature but her name is Zaharra."

"Hello Zaharra it is wonderful to meet you. I have heard of Earth Children, but have never met one. Its an honor to meet you." North hugs Zaharra.

"So this is where all the toys are made for all the children in the world. Wow this is amazing!"

North, Jack, and Zaharra spent hours helping the yetis make the toys, and having a wonderful tour of his work shop. Now I know what you are thinking yetis don't make them the elf's do. But in fact the yetis do all the work. The elf's still help around the place but the yetis do all the toy building.

"Thanks for everything North it was great to meet you."

Jack and Zaharra were off to meet the last guardian, Sandy.

Sandy is the Sandman he gives all the children in the world good dreams. He sends his dream sand all over the world to everyone. Sandy is a short person and looks to be covered in his dream sand. Sandy doesn't talk he uses his sand to make shapes and figures to communicate.

Sandy saw Jack coming and was very exited. He and Jack have done some pretty fun stuff together but that story is for another time.

"Sandy how are you doing?" Jack shook hands with Sandy.

Shapes began to appear above Sandy's head, thumbs up and many other shapes. In all he said I am doing great. How are you?

"I'm good. I wanted you to meet Zaharra also called Mother Nature." Jack gestures over to Zaharra.

"Hello Sandy it's a pleasure to meet you." Zaharra shakes Sandy's hand.

Zaharra proceed to have a whole conversation with no words. Zaharra controlled a piece of rock to make shapes. Their whole conversation was in shapes. Jack stared on in amazement. "Wow you guys are amazing! Who knew Sandy would find someone to talk to so easily to."

Jack started making drawings with his staff while Zaharra and Sandy kept talking.

When the day ended Zaharra and jack left to head back to New York.

"See you later Sandy, talk to you later." Jack turned to leave.

Zaharra made the rock into a waving hand. Sandy returned the gesture.

Zaharra turned to Jack "Thanks for letting me meet all your wonderful friends I had a really great time." Zaharra gave Jack a hug. "I hope I see you around soon, you're a great friend."

"Thanks it has been great to get to know you." Jack waved goodbye and flew off.


End file.
